For You, For Today
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo birthday fanfiction. Hibari, knowing it's the illusionist's birthday, tensely approaches Kokuyo land, a banquet of roses hidden behind his back. 1869/6918


Pairing/Characters: Mukuro-Hibari Plot: Birthday fic for Mukuro. Hibari, knowing it's the illusionist's birthday, nervously approaches Kokuyo land, a banquet of roses hidden behind his back.  
>Rating: K+ Genre: Romance Style: Oneshot, Third-person Limited- Hibari Kyoya Title: For You, For Today Word Limit: 3000<p>

This is for you, Yoko-chan! Happy birthday!

* * *

><p>Hibari blinked as the land before him came into focus. He looked at the bound roses in his hand and bit his lip, a bit nervous. 'There's no turning back if I pass through those gates,' he told himself. He shook it off and leapt onto the railing of the fence, which had been blocked off by a lot of rocks and bushes. He hopped into the perimeter of the gates, and looked once more up at the building: Kokuyo land.<p>

'What if he turns me down?' the prefect thought anxiously. After a pause, he clenched his unoccupied fist. 'I'll bite him to death if he dares.' The prefect hid the roses behind his back now, and slowly made his way up to the dark building. He eyed the entrance warily, though he knew any interference would come from elsewhere. The prefect came up to the door and nudged it open with his shoulder, ready to be attacked at any time. He gripped a steel tonfa in his free hand; after all, if he were to be attacked by a subordinate, he wouldn't hesitate to fight back. However, the building was eerily silent; the only noise that could be heard was the echo of Hibari's footsteps.

But the silence did not last. Hibari soon began to hear muffled voices, coming from above. He looked up, fully aware that he would only see the dusty gray ceiling, and tried to make out some of the words. A few seconds later, the prefect began walking again; it was futile to attempt to hear what was being said. He figured that it was Mukuro and his excited subordinates.

Hibari found a ladder that was let down from a gap in the ceiling, and hesitantly decided to trust that it would hold. He cautiously stepped up the ladder, after putting away his tonfa so he could use one hand, at least. He looked around once his head was above the floor of the second level, making sure that he wasn't yet in the same room as Mukuro and his followers. He was glad to see that there was a wall between him and the Mist, and began to proceed.

When Hibari began to make way up to the last two steps, however, the ladder began to quiver. The Cloud, with incredibly fast reflexes, pushed himself all the way up in one fast and successful move, though it caused the ladder to clatter down and crash to the ground below. The chatter in the room beside him halted, and Hibari knew that someone was going to be sent to see what had happened.

When Ken, animalistic and incredibly hyper as usual, dashed into the room, the prefect was ready. Ken rushed at him recklessly, and earned himself a punishing blow to the head that knocked him down in a second's time. The Cloud guardian was slightly disappointed that he barely got anywhere close to a fight, but he brushed it off and waited for another person to be sent in after him.

Chikusa came in with a bored expression, and asked in a tired monotone, "What are you doing here?"

Hibari refused to answer the question, so he was attacked. It was only a few seconds before Hibari was ready for the next. However, no one else came, so the prefect simply decided to approach Mukuro himself. He went ahead into the room.

M.M. and Chrome were seated on either side of Mukuro, happily talking to him, however, all talk ceased when the prefect came in. He was still holding the rose banquet behind his back, but he had it hidden perfectly; not a leaf was visible. During the pause in which the two girls and Mukuro analyzed the situation, Hibari's eyes flashed with jealousy.

'What the hell is that bastard doing with two girls at his sides? He doesn't care about them at all, so why bother?' he thought, frustrated. Mukuro cleared his throat gently, all hints of suprise gone from his face.

"Why, Kyouya, how unexpected for you to join us~," he hummed, the tiniest, noticable amount of venom dripping in his voice. Hibari felt a small heartache come on when he heard the unwelcome tone, but he remained firmly silent. Mukuro stood and walked up to Hibari. "You wouldn't be looking for a fight TODAY, now would you? I mean, did you not know it was my birthday, Kyouya? Can't I get a rest?"

"I know very well the conditions of this day on which I chose to meet you," Hibari said, choosing his words carefully, "and I would prefer to see you ALONE." He made his point with a glare at the girls, causing one to look a bit frightened, while the other gave him a counter-glare.

"Oya? Ladies, would you excuse us a moment?" Mukuro chuckled, signaling for the two to take their leave for a brief period of time. Once they had left the room, the Mist looked questioningly back at Hibari. "Really, Kyouya, I cannot fight you today, I have other business to attend to."

"I'm not looking for a fight," said the prefect, looking to the ground, every sign of hostility gone. He mentally prepared himself, before presenting Mukuro with the roses. "I'm here to tell you happy birthday as well." Mukuro froze, shocked. This time, the shock lingered.

A minute passed with nothing more said. But eventually, the tense air became too much for the illusionist.

"Kufufufufu...," the Mist laughed nervously, his mismatched gaze turning elsewhere, "Kyouya, you sure can play a good joke when your heart is set on it, can't you? You almost had me thinking that you actually-"

"Mukuro," Hibari cut off, his eyes dead serious, "I don't bother to play stupid jokes on people, have I ever struck you as that type of person?"

The taller illusionist glanced back at Hibari, but was unprepared to lock gazes with the prefect, so the second their eyes met, Mukuro looked away once more. "Kyouya, come on, don't be silly. Why on earth would you-"

"Because I have reason to," the Cloud interrupted once more.

"... What would be your reason?" Mukuro asked, starting to look a bit uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence, in which Hibari mulled over just telling the older man right then. He decided it was now or never.

"It's because I love you," Hibari whispered, his voice clear as a glass of water. The illusionist tried once again to meet the prefect's gaze, but realized that Hibari had looked away, the faintest blush dusting his cheeks pink. Mukuro's eyes widened when he realized that the Cloud was actually telling the truth.

"Kyouya," the Mist whispered, picking up a hand and putting it reluctantly on the prefect's shoulder. He was unsure how he felt about Hibari, but he began to really consider things when Hibari confessed to him.

"Yes, Mukuro?" Hibari answered, trying bravely to look into the mismatched gaze of the illusionist. Mukuro's eyes were hesitant, but the prefect was glad to see that Mukuro was expessing exactly what he felt. There was another small silence, before the illusionist looked back down at the roses in Hibari's hand. He reached to take them, and Hibari obediently passed them over.

"Thank you," the taller man said, before contemplating his next move. Hibari, feeling the need to touch Mukuro at least this one time, stood up tall and wrapped his arms around the illusionist's neck. Mukuro's eyes fluttered closed, still suprised at the Cloud's sudden confession.

"Mukuro... I...," Hibari trailed off for a moment, then found his courage once more, "I really do love you."

"Shhh, Kyouya," Mukuro hushed, "Just let me enjoy this birthday present for a moment."

Hibari quieted, his head against the Mist's chest, and rested there for a moment while the air felt soothing. After a comfortable pause, the illusionist made up his mind. "Kyouya," he whispered. Hibari looked up at him, anticipating the full response. "I never did know how I felt about you. Those first few days I knew you, I wanted nothing more than to break you. Destroy you. Crush you. But after a while, it turned into a game. I began to have fun fighting you. I began to enjoy getting you all riled up, just to fade into Mist. I enjoyed spending time with you. I never thought you would feel the same."

The prefect blinked slowly, his sharp, gray eyes dialated slighty with what Mukuro knew could only be a form of love. "I always liked being with you," he said in a quiet voice, "You just tended to piss me off sometimes."

Mukuro chuckled deep in his throat at this comment, and embraced the smaller body. "Kyouya, I accept your confession. I love you too."

The Cloud looked up into his ex-rival's mismatched gaze and stood up a bit taller, trying to get close enough. He barely managed, and, being exactly eye level with Mukuro, he touched their noses together. "Mukuro... may I?"

"Kufufu~," chuckled Mukuro again, unblinking as he watched the shorter boy. "Of course, Kyouya. I always did want to know what it was like to kiss a-"  
>He was then interrupted by Hibari's lips sealing his own, and both teenagers closed their eyes, each savoring the moment. Mukuro tried to lift Hibari up taller so that he didn't have to bend down at all, but knew perfectly well that it was useless to attempt to pick up Hibari. But after a few seconds in, it didn't matter how they were positioned, so long as the kiss continued. Hibari had summoned up the willpower to open his mouth and slide his tongue over the illusionist's lips, causing Mukuro to obediently allow him entrance. The prefect explored Mukuro sweetly, combing his fingers through the silky, dark blue hair. However, the passion didn't linger for too long. Eventually, Hibari decided he needed air more that another dose of Mukuro, and backed away from the illusionist. Both of them were panting.<p>

"... man," Mukuro finished his sentence with an exhale of breath, a decent blush spread over his cheeks.

"Well?" Hibari questioned, looking just a bit tired from the sudden and deep kiss.

"Not bad," the Mist commented, "I could've done better than you with the tongue though."

"You wanna bet?" challenged Hibari, his eyes blazing. Mukuro chuckled once more, and motioned to the couch.

"Competetors, please enter the ring," he announced. Both of them headed over to the soft couch and began to make-out there, looking as though they were in a strange sort of battle. Hibari ended up quite happy that he'd confessed to the illusionist, and he was pretty sure that Mukuro, too, had enjoyed the day. The prefect thought, as they played their 'tonsil-hockey', that he'd given Mukuro a damn good birthday present.

'And he better be grateful for it, too.'

-Owari

* * *

><p>Ahhh, that was fun to write. XD Is this okay, Yoko-chan? I know you aren't the biggest fan of 18696918, but I really can't stand many other pairings when it comes down to Mukuro. I WOULD write 10069, but I suck at Byakuran. (Check out 'Last Wishes' if you don't believe me!)  
>Wishing you a pineapple-tastic, frog-filled, explosive, princely birthday, Yoko-chan!<p> 


End file.
